


White day admirer

by NanamiYaoi4Evr



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Enemies, Friendship/Love, Gen, Jealousy, Romantic Friendship, Teen Romance, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr
Summary: One shot drabble. Part of my Saku shots stories that can be found on my ff.net account name RebeccasanFujiEijiLVR.In high school celebrating white day, a month after valentine's day. So many gifts received for the young courageous beautiful Sakuno Ryuuzaki. Only thing she's not sure if her admirer left her anything. Who's her admirer though?
Relationships: Ryuuzaki Sakuno & Seigaku Team





	White day admirer

**White day Admirer**

_Disclaimer: I don't own this Prince of Tennis or it's characters. Just this drabble I wrote either in 2018 or 2019._

The pairings are unknown and not thought up by anyone! The situation idea was by me. Top of my head, even though it's a month's early title. 

The day of March 14, celebrated everywhere in Japan. All who were getting gifts or surprises in school, or work were ecstatic. The girls who had giving their loved ones being, family, friends, or love interests Valentines' cards or treats were to get something back in return, a month later. For Sakuno she wasn't sure what would be left in her shoe locker.

The cute young teenage brunette enters the school waving hello to all whom passed. Her shyness was rid of since entering high school. Even though she was quiet sometimes she had a rep of being a sweet, kind, adorable, and loving young women. Few girls had gotten to know her as her shyness broke girls would either try to convince her to talk to her popular upper class seniors and juniors of the Tennis teams, on their behalf of course. As she's well known for communicating with all Tennis teams all over Japan.

"Good morning, Sakuno-chan." A young girl shouted hugging her cute friend from behind.

Tomoko was hype up as ever and peeked through her friend's back soon as the locker opened. Humming a sweet tune she grabs a few pieces of envelopes patting Sakuno's arms. She knew the envelopes were either love confessions from guys around the school. Or worse, out of the school and found a way to stuff it into the quiet girls' shoe locker.

"Confessions as usual, eh?" Sakuno says covering her face.

Her upper seniors behind the girls chuckled. The one being, Fuji Syuusuke patted his cute kouhai's back. "Who's the letters from?"

"Fuji-chi, she hasn't opened it up yet!" a hyped voice alerts the friends when turning around.

All weren't shocked to see Eiji when glomping the girl's arms. He winks at her pointing out one of the letters being he's. She wondered if it was a love confession letter or something else. Fuji chuckled patting top of her head as he shows her his own thank you letter for the girl.

"This is from me. A thank you for always being such a sweet kouhai. A favorite of mines too." He winked. She just nods her head looking away.

In her mind and heart she was crushing on an older senior. She was afraid to say who it was though. Keeping quiet as just a year ago her heart was broken all thanks to one, prince, Ryoma Echizen. The said prince left Japan to America for studying abroad and focusing on few competitions for Tennis as always. It saddened her when he left soon as they started their relationship.

_Flashback_

_"I'm sorry Ryuzaki-san, I'll be leaving in few hours." Ryoma tells her shrugging his shoulders._

_The news took the young women by surprise. Didn't she confessed to him few days ago. All was well for them he was opening up to her as a man should. She wasn't sure if he was pulling her leg. Sensing seriousness in his tone apologizing one last time as he sipped on his favorite grape ponta drink._

_She happily shrugged her shoulders as tears freely fell down her cheeks. Not sure what to do when seeing a girl crying he just offers her a napkin._

_"You'll be fine, Ryuzaki-san."_

_"You ...called me by my first name few days ago." the crying girl reminds him._

_"..Okay..Sakuno-chan.." it was still new to him calling the crying girl by her first given name._

_"You don't have to force yourself."_

_After an hour of sadness and her heart broken Ryoma leaves the park. He didn't bother to take her home, which angered her a little. What was the point in confessing if he was leaving me behind..? Did he even care about our relationship...? She wasn't sure herself wiping her tears soon as she got up from the bench._

_A young older man sees the girl approaching her. He offered her a napkin keeping his stature in a serious look. Her eyes widened at the sight of the one guy that'll be on her mind within the next year. She thanked him as he pats her head taking his leave._

_EnD Flashback_

When Sakuno remembered that she smiles. Those around her during morning break were trying to get her attention. One idiot by the name of Horio Satoshi thought his cute classmate was thinking about him. Believing he was a ladies' man takes hold of Sakuno's hand about to kiss it. Her friend as always, Tomoka slapped the back of his head.

"Leave her alone!" she spatted pulling his hand away from the dazed Sakuno. "Her mind is definitely on somone! But not you, piece of shit!"

Soon as they argued Sakuno shakes her head ridding of the man that bombarded her thoughts and heart, each time they saw each other. Hearing them argue just made her chuckle.

"You two would be good together."

"Sakuno-chan are you crazy!" She eyed him with disgust. "He's not my prince charming."

"I don't need or want a crazy girl like her!" he spat eyeing her back with disgust. "I'm a ladies man. I received a lot of confessions since entering high school."

The freshmen duo knew he was lying. If it was true he'd happily blab and share with his friends. They knew he had a small crush on Sakuno and wondered if he ever confessed to her. Looking at the cute no beautiful young classmate of theirs knew Horio wasn't even in her league.

Throughout the day the popular tennis schools and rivals of Seishun high school would be coming to someone specifically. The friends she made with her upper seniors in those schools wondered who was the one guy that captivated the girls' heart. She was able to tell them all specifically she was in love with someone. They weren't sure if it was them exactly or someone from the boys tennis team of Seigaku.

At practice, Sakuno preparing cheers for the tennis club as usual. A huge tournament taking over Japan would be live in 2 months. Those schools representing Japan against America would be going to Hokkaido for practice and seeing who would lead the team for their country for the summer tennis tournament. She wished them all luck when passing out cold drinks of water.

The handsome men from the schools made their stop in front of the Seishun high school gates. As usual the females swoon when seeing their favorites asking for autographs, or taking pictures. Always being the first was Atobe Keigo grinning when chatting up with the pretty girls of Seishun. His gaze focused on Sakuno.

The young girl was practicing cheering beside the tennis courts. She had taking up cheering club when entering middle school. She loved it and thanks to her hyped up best friend the girls were approved for the club. She didn't know a lot of eyes were on her when focusing on her cheer moves. Clumsy as she was, she had gotten the hang of it some point.

The captain of the cheer club, a junior called Rebecca had ended the practice. She knew few of the girls would watch their favorite seniors, or juniors practice in the nearby courts. Whether it was basketball, baseball, tennis, or soccer. She was one of them as well joining Sakuno and Tomoyo soon as they changed clothes. In the tennis courts few matches were starting up after their stretches and jogs were done for.

The ones in the tennis court was 2 doubles matches. Inui and Kawamura vs Fuji and Eiji. Second doubles match was Momoshiro and Kaidou vs Inui and Renji. Renji appeared in front of all, whom were surprised. The coaches didn't mind it as it was a believable practice for the get together happening in a few weeks. The matches begin soon as a referee was called upon.

Sakuno in shock, flushed when noticing her crush. The guy was a popular face as he was across from the beautiful young women. He didn't meet her gaze as of yet when chatting up with one of the Seigaku tennis club members, Oishi.

"He's here...I wonder if he left me a love confessions..." she wasn't sure as she received a lot of them during the day.

The end or to be continued?

Should this be the end of it here? Or continued on forth in a new story?

Please leave positive or negative feedback; especially when it comes to grammar errors.

Laters :3


End file.
